Dua Matahari
by christabelicious
Summary: kau tahu kau harus membayar perbuatanmu. apapun itu. / DRACO! TOM! HERMIONE! AU! very-multichapter fiction
1. Chapter 1

"Tuan muda, Nyonya mencari anda."

"Jangan berisik!"

Draco Malfoy mengendap-endap menyusuri pilar-pilar megah disepanjang halaman rumahnya yang mewah. Keluarganya tengah mengadakan pesta dan ratusan undangan bertitel bangsawan memenuhi meja-meja berisi aneka makanan.

Tapi Draco tengah tertarik pada sesuatu. Seseorang, tepatnya.

Seorang gadis bergaun sutra warna salem lembut, dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan tergerai manis dan mata hazel yang indah. Sepasang sepatu tumit tinggi dengan tali panjang yang melilit betis rampingnya menambah pesona. Gadis itu berdiri dan memegangi mocktailnya dengan anggun di tepi kolam renang. Sendirian.

Draco membenahi jas hitamnya dan melirik sadis pada salah seorang pelayannya.

"Jangan menghormat padaku didepan gadis itu. Perlakukan aku seperti tamu biasa. Instruksikan pada seluruh pelayan!"

Dengan satu anggukan takut-takut dari pelayannya, Draco memasang wajah ceria dan melangkah mendekati si gadis bermata hazel.

"Hai." Draco mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Draco."

Gadis itu menyambut uluran Draco dan tersenyum manis.

"Hai Draco. Aku Hermione Granger."

.

.

.

Christabelicious **proudly present **:

Dua Matahari (2014)

.

**Disclaimer** | JKR **only**

.

Selamat membaca dan tinggalkan review

.

.

.

"Hermione Granger."

Nama yang cukup aneh untuk ukuran gadis secantik dia.

Tapi Draco tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Jadi, Hermione, dimana rumahmu?"

Gadis bernama Hermioe itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab singkat, "Tak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Gadis yang menarik. Kebanyakan perempuan yang dikenal Draco akan segera menggelandoti tubuhnya dalam kurun satu menit setelah berkenalan. Tapi Hermione tidak. Dia tetap santai memegang gelas mocktailnya tanpa gemetar sedikitpun.

"Dimana kau bersekolah?" Draco belum menyerah.

"**Beauxbatons International High school." **Hermione tersenyum manis. "Tingkat satu, kalau kau bertanya lagi."

Draco merona. Gadis ini tampak manis sekaligus cerdas. Perpaduan yang menghanyutkan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Draco?" Hermione meletakkan gelas mocktailnya di nampan kosong yang dibawa pelayan berkeliling.

Draco tergagap. "A-aku tingkat satu juga. Di **Hogwarts. Hogwarts High School**."

"Ah, sekolah milik keluarga Malfoy." Hermione menimbang-nimbang. "Kudengar seluruh siswanya kaya-raya dan sombong."

"Tidak semua, nona manis." Draco berusaha meredam jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "Aku tidak sombong, kalau kau menyadarinya."

Hermione tergelak.

"Kurasa begitu. Dan maafkan aku, kurasa ayahku telah memanggilku. Permisi."

Draco mengangguk singkat dan memandang pungkung Hermione yang menjauh.

**Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger.**

Draco rasa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

Tom Marvolo Riddle menyesap cocktailnya perlahan di ujung kanopi. Perasaannya sangat kacau.

Saudara sepupu Draco Malfoy ini masih tidak menyangka pamannya yang culas itu, Lucius Malfoy, tega mengakuisisi seperempat kekayaan perusahaannya, lalu mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambut datangnya Tom dari Perancis.

Bukannya dia bodoh atau tolol membiarkan hal itu terjadi, tapi marah-marah pada pamannya sama saja dengan mengumumkan bahwa dirinya hanyalah remaja tujuhbelas tahun yang masih labil dan tidak pantas memegang tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi dari Riddle Corporation. Lebih baik dia diam, bersikap bodoh dan seolah menutup mata, lalu menusuk keluarga pamannya pelan-pelan dari belakang.

Itu lebih cerdas. Tipikal Riddle yang licik.

Bukan berarti pamannya tidak bersalah. Tom bahkan yakin kedua orangtuanya, Tom senior dan Bellatrix Riddle, mati di tangan kotor Lucius Malfoy yang gila harta. Kecelakaan dan mati dalam mobil yang terbakar hanya kamuflase semata.

Apakah Tom marah?

Jangan ditanya!

Dia marah sampai nyaris gila. Tom terlalu cerdas untuk memilih mengikuti penemuan polisi yang menyatakan insiden yang merenggut nyawa ayah dan ibunya adalah murni kelalaian Tom Riddle senior. Dia semakin yakin Lucius ada hubungannya dengan ini ketika ia menelepon, dan meminta Tom untuk tenang dan tetap melanjutkan studi-nya di Perancis –tentu saja dengan menyuruhnya menandatangani beberapa surat kuasa agar Lucius bisa menjalankan beberapa anak perusahaannya.

Kotor.

Sebagai satu-satunya pewaris tahta Riddle, Tom harus kembali ke Britania Raya dan mengambil alih semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Maaf," Tom tersentak mendengar suara seorang gadis. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau gemetar. Minumanmu hampir tumpah."

Tom hanya menyipitkan mata. Perempuan jalang ala Inggris, eh?

"Maafkan aku kalau kau tidak berkenan. Aku hanya sekadar lewat ketika melihatmu. Permisi."

Tom mencegahnya.

"Tentu tidak. Hanya berusaha mengenalimu. Siapa namamu? Aku Tom Riddle."

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Hai, Tom. Aku Hermione Granger."

.

.

.

"Mom, siapa keluarga Granger?" Draco mendekati Narcissa Malfoy yang bersandar nyaman di sofa panjang didepan televisi berukuran jumbo sembari mengunyah kacang almond kualitas terbaik dari dalam mangkuk kristal dalam genggamannya.

"Direktur Rumah Sakit Malfoy. Pasangan suami-istri dokter yang terkenal. Kenapa, manis?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, putraku. Katakan."

Narcissa mengibas tangannya bosan.

"Pasti putri mereka, bukan? Heroine Granger? Orangtua macam apa yang menamai anaknya dengan nama obat?"

"Hermione, mom. Hermione Granger." Draco membetulkan dengan sebal. "Hermione nama yang cantik."

"Kurasa kau telah bertemu dengannya, cintaku. Tapi dia tak baik untukmu, kalau kau bertanya padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu kenapa."

"Aku tidak peduli, mom. Aku ingin Hermione Granger dipindahkan ke Hogwarts. Bagaimanapun caranya-"

"Tidak,"

"-Atau aku tidak akan pergi bersekolah lagi."

.

.

.

Tom Mendengus kesal. Dengan seenak jidat keluarga sok atur ini mengurusi hidupnya. Transfer ke sekolah lokal Inggris milik keluarga Malfoy? Pelecehan. Tom adalah siswa tercerdas di sekolahnya di Perancis, dan transfer ke sekolah tertutup akan membuat pamornya meredup.

"Kebetulan, bukan." Lucius menggeram sok manis. "Aku tengah mengurusi pindahan Hellaine Granger dan aku berpikir untuk memindahkanmu sekalian. Satu sekolah dengan sepupu semanis Draco! Oh, kau pasti akan sangat bahagia."

Tunggu.

Hellaine Granger?

Granger. Granger.

Hermione?!

Oh, Tom rasa paman 'kesayangannya' itu benar. Dia akan sangat bahagia jika satu sekolah dengan gadis bermata teduh itu. Memandangi binar lembut yang konyol dari sepasang bola mata kecoklatan itu membuat perasaannya menjadi nyaman.

"Paman benar. Kurasa aku akan sangat, sangat bahagia." Tom melempar pandangan mematikan pada Draco, lalu tersenyum. "Dapat berada dibawah atap yang sama… selalu… dengan sepupu tercintaku."

Lucius mendesah lega. Tatapannya beralih pada Narcissa yang tampak tidak setuju dengan keputusan gamblang di pagi hari ini.

'**Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Cissy, tidak akan pernah terjadi. Gadis itu hanya gadis biasa yang akan dicampakkan oleh anak kita beberapa saat setelah ia mengenalnya lebih dekat. Percayalah.'**

.

.

.

"Hogwarts? Sekolah menjijikkan yang penuh dengan anak-anak dari keluarga penjilat, Dad?"

Hermione menatap kedua orang tuanya penuh dengan tidak percaya.

"Lucius bilang ia ingin seluruh keluarga besar perusahaannya bergabung seperti saudara, Mione."

Hermione menunduk. Membantah orang tuanya adalah hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan. Orang tuanya sangat bangga dan mencintainya. Tidak mungkin Hermione mau melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat kedua orang tuanya berada dalam kesulitan.

Ya, kesulitan.

Menjadi oposisi dari makhluk selicik Lucius Malfoy berarti kesulitan besar, dan Hermione tidak mau menjadi biang permasalahannya.

"Apapun keputusanmu, Mione, akan kami dukung sepenuhnya." Mom membuka suara. "Aku tidak ingin kau tertekan. Dari dulu kau menolak masuk Hogwarts, sayang."

**Bersekolah adalah kegiatan mudah**, Hermione berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Tentu saja, Mom. Aku bersedia dipindah ke Hogwarts. Siapa tahu aku bisa lebih berkembang disana."

Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum lega.

Oh, Hermione yakin ia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat!

.

.

.

Gerombolan perempuan berseragam mengerumuni tempat parkir. Semuanya berusaha melongokkan kepala, berharap agarlehernya sepanjang leher jerapah, untuk melihat sesosok laki-laki tampan yang menyandarkan tubuh atletisnya di ujung kap mobil, seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Seragamnya terkancing rapi, putih tipis yang menampakkan perut kotak-kotak dengan samar dibaliknya. Celananya membalut kakinya yang indah, dipadu sepatu hitam mengkilat yang terlihat pas untuk **outfit** sekolah. Ditambah jam tangan berlapis emas putih, Tom Marvolo Riddle tampak mematikan bagi semua kaum hawa.

"Dia pasti keturunan dewa!"

"Dia terlihat kaya!"

"Dia tampan!"

"Tuan, bawa aku! Jadikan aku budakmu!"

Dan berbagai seruan konyol lainnya.

Dan Tom tidak peduli.

Matanya dengan tegas mengawasi pintu gerbang, menunggu kedatangan gadis yang memenuhi pikirannya semalaman.

**Hermione Granger, kau akan menjadi milikku. Secepatnya.**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

| Author's Note |

Dramione? Tomione? Dratomione?

Luangkan waktumu untuk mereview fict ini! Terimakasih dan mohon maaf sebelumnya atas ketidakahlianku dalam menyelesaikan karya-karyaku.

PS : tidak dimaksudkan untuk birthday fict, sebenarnya. Tapi berhubung hari ini (29 januari 2014) Ms. Loony Lovegood berulangtahun, maka kupersembahkan chapter satu fict terbaruku ini untuknya. Love you!

Regards,

chrstbl


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut cokelat gelap duduk di peron stasiun dan dengan serius membaca buku tebal yang ada di pangkuannya.

**Jadi, Pendapatan Nasional masih berupa pendapatan kotor.**

Seragamnya sedikit lusuh dan tidak berkilat, tetapi pancaran wajah aristrokrat dari ujung dagunya yang runcing menunjukkan bahwa gadis ini bukan dari kalangan keluarga biasa.

**Pendapatan Nasional masih harus dikurangi biaya beban-beban negara selama satu periode.**

Gadis itu menghela nafas.

**Cukup belajarnya. Materi ini bahkan sudah berada diluar kepala sejak dua minggu yang lalu.**

**Kuis ini akan menjadi sangat, sangat, mudah.**

Perkataan ibunya kembali terngiang saat gadis itu menatap rel kereta di kejauhan.

'_**Kau harus berusaha, anakku. Dunia yang akan kau masuki ini, dunia yang jauh melebihi ambang ekspektasimu. Dunia yang bahkan tidak berani ibu impikan selama ini. Dunia yang bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh keluarga kita.'**_

"Dunia macam apa? Dunia yang hanya bisa membuatku iri?" Gadis itu mengerang sinis.

Selama ini ia hidup dalam kesusahan. Ibunya hanya penyanyi kafe, sementara ia tak tahu siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Jangan terkejut mengetahui dia bersekolah di sekolah mewah, karena itu semua hasil kerja kerasnya. Belajar tanpa henti di flatnya yang sempit, membunuh kebosanan kala ibunya tengah bekerja. Tentu saja semua kesulitan itu ada bayarannya. Sekolahnya mengajukan namanya sebagai penerima beasiswa sekolah bergengsi di London, dan ia diterima. Bahkan ibunya tak mengeluarkan sepeser pun uang untuk membelikannya buku. Semua murni dari otaknya.

'**Percayalah. Kita akan memiliki kastil sendiri. Kau cerdas. Kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Asal kau diam. Asal kau menuruti semua kata-kata ayahmu.'**

"Ayah?" cibirnya. "Teman kencan semalam, maksud Mom? Teman kencan semalam yang terlalu tenggelam dalam pesona Mom hingga tak mampu melepaskan diri?"

Peluit terdengar membahana di sepanjang peron, membuat gadis itu berdiri tergesa dan bersiap-siap.

"Oke, Astoria. Hentikan mengkhawatirkan apapun yang tengah direncanakan Mom dan Tuan Greengrass atau siapalah itu. Kau harus bersekolah dengan baik agar masa depanmu lebih indah."

Kereta datang, dan Astoria masuk ke dalam gerbong dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Christabelicious **proudly present **:

Dua Matahari (2014)

.

**Disclaimer** | JKR **only**

.

Selamat membaca dan tinggalkan review

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy turun dari mobilnya dengan gaya klasik. Agak terheran kenapa belum ada satupun siswi yang menyambutnya, ia berusaha melenggang santai menuju koridor kelasnya. Seragam yang dilapisi sweater mahal, dengan pantofel berkilat miliknya harusnya menarik atensi semua orang yang dia lewati.

Tapi dimana orang-orang?

**Ah.**

Draco merutuk dalam hati.

Sepupunya yang tampan ditransfer hari ini, bukan?

Jelas saja ia kalah saing.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, entah kenapa, selalu tampak lebih menonjol. Lebih menarik. Bajunya yang selalu berkelas, mungkin bisa dijadikan alasan ketika dia bersekolah di sekolah umum. Tapi di sekolah ini, seluruh siswanya diwajibkan memakai seragam, dan Draco yakin Tom masih tetap terlihat keren.

Putus asa, Draco memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelasnya ketika bunyi pintu mobil yang ditutup terdengar di belakang. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik.

Seorang supir menutupkan pintu mobil untuk gadis yang dia kenal, Hermione Granger.

Hermione melangkah dengan anggun dengan seragamnya yang berkilau, dan rambut blonde tertata cantik dengan gaya _French Twist_.

Oh, jangan lupakan aksesorisnya yang terlihat mahal.

Keluarga Granger memang keluarga dokter yang tengah naik daun. Sepertinya.

'**Ini dia. Heroine Hellaine Granger yang dimaksud Mom dan Dad.'**

Tapi setelah dipikirkan, **Heroine** Granger ada benarnya juga.

Karena dia mulai menjadi heroin yang membuat Draco kecanduan.

.

.

.

**Bodohnya aku.**

Hermione menatap Draco Malfoy yang berdiri di kejauhan.

Tentu saja.

Tentu saja dia Draco Malfoy. Bagaimana mungkin Hermione tidak mengenali pewaris Malfoy Incorporation?

Hermione masih merutuk dalam hati, menyesali kenapa dia terlihat bodoh didepan anak atasan orang tuanya.

Yah, meskipun secara teknis, atasan sebenarnya adalah Tuan Riddle Senior. Secara kepemilikan saham, sebagian besar dimiliki oleh keluarga Riddle. Malfoy hanya sepertiganya.

"Hai, Hermione."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengenalimu saat pesta beberapa hari yang lalu."

Dahi Draco mengerut.

"Aku bilang, hai, Hermione."

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut.

"Err… Hai, Draco?"

Draco tersenyum puas.

"Itu jauh lebih baik!"

Draco menggiring Hermione menuju kelas mereka. Ia telah memastikan si cantik Hermione Granger ditempatkan sekelas dengannya, dan orang tuanya telah setuju.

Sayangnya, Tom Marvolo Riddle tidak sependapat.

.

.

.

Astoria mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di sekolah ini semenjak ia melangkahkan kakinya di gerbang sekolah. Kecurigaannya semakin menguat ketika memasuki kelas.

'teman-temannya' bersikap sedikit hormat padanya pagi ini.

Oh, jangan bayangkan gerombolan gadis menunduk takzim padanya. Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi absennya olok-olok di awal hari yang cerah ini membuat satu perubahan yang mencolok mata.

Biasanya Astoria mendapati papan tulis penuh coretan spidol warna-warni bertuliskan 'Tori si Miskin', 'Tori: Siswa Bantuan Kesejahteraan Sosial', sampai 'Astoria Jalang', yang tengah berusaha dihapus oleh Luna Lovegood.

Luna adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Astoria. Padahal Luna cukup kaya. Ia anak konglomerat pemilik jaringan Sunshine Hotel yang berdiri di beberapa negara besar di dunia. Bahkan kabarnya, Scamander Research berusaha menjadikan Luna sebagai pendamping Rolf Scamander untuk usaha penguatan korporasi mereka.

Sekarang? Luna tengah sibuk memasang cat kuku merah marun berglitter di kuku jemarinya yang cantik.

"Kemana perginya setan-setan yang menggelandoti cacing-cacing itu?"

Astoria melempas tasnya di atas meja dengan kesal, membuat botol aseton menggelinding perlahan.

"Kau belum baca surat kabar hari ini?" Luna meniup kukunya dengan santai.

"Surat kabar," Astoria mendecak. "Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk dihamburkan kepada percetakan koran. Lagipula kebanyakan isinya sampah."

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau sampah," Luna tertawa. "Karena semua surat kabar memberitakan dirimu."

"Apa?"

Luna menyodorkan surat kabar yang masih terlipat rapi dari dalam laci. **Headline**nya tertulis besar-besar dengan foto lusuh dirinya berjejer dengan ibunya dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

**Astoria, Pewaris Tunggal Greengrass Corporate yang menghilang selama belasan tahun, kini ditemukan!**

**London – Pagi ini digemparkan dengan keluarnya hasil tes DNA antara Mr. Greengrass dengan gadis berusia enambelas tahun yang diduga adalah anaknya yang menghilang satu setengah dekade silam. Hasil kecocokan sembilanpuluh Sembilan persen tentunya tidak mengherankan, melihat betapa banyak kemiripan yang dimiliki Mr. Greengrass dengan si gadis, Astoria, yang kini bersekolah di Hogwarts High School. Sang ibu yang mendampingi Astoria mengakui bahwa mereka tanpa sengaja dipisahkan dan sekarang dipertemukan kembali oleh tuhan.**

**(bersambung ke halaman 3 dan 4)**

**Foto-foto eksklusif Astoria dan ibunya! (halaman 5)**

**Astoria, gadis malang yang cerdas (halaman 17)**

**Ingin lihat kekayaan Mr. Greengrass? Cek disini (halaman 18)**

Ini gila.

Inikah permainan ibunya?

Astoria masih tercengang ketika Luna menyodok rusuknya keras-keras.

"Aku senang kau bisa diajak belanja gila-gilaan sekarang."

Terlalu banyak kecurigaan. Astoria tidak yakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar anak Tuan Greengrass atau siapalah itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin berbelanja dimana malam ini? Kau harus menengok koleksi musim panas keluaran Zara dan Mango. Oh, Choo! Aku ingat ada sepatu merah fanta yang cocok dengan kulitmu!"

Astoria tidak yakin, tapi ia setuju Luna benar. Ia harus menikmati statusnya sebagai anak orang kaya. Siapa tahu ini hanya sesaat.

Siapa tahu…

.

.

.

Tom mengangguk puas. Hermione telah ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda dengan Draco.

Kalau dia tidak bisa sekelas dengan gadisnya, kenapa Draco bisa?

Kalau dia tidak bisa memandangi gadisnya setiap saat, kenapa Draco bisa?

Ini tentu tidak adil.

Dia sedikit terkejut Hermione tidak membawa mobil sendiri dan diantar supir. Sedikit langka untuk ukuran anak SMA yang sukanya kelayapan. Tapi toh ini bisa jad alasan untuknya agar sewaktu-waktu mengantarkan Hermione pulang kerumahnya seusai sekolah.

Tom juga masih tidak habis pikir, betapa pesona Hermione Granger membuatnya sekalap ini. Dia memang cantik, tapi biasanya kecantikan adalah sesuatu yang pudar seketika setelah Tom menggarapnya semalaman.

Tapi Hermione berbeda.

Tom bahkan tidak ingin melihatnya berkeringat.

Lalu ini apa?

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Tom tidak bisa memungkiri dia merindukan ibunya, dan Hermione Granger sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada Bella Riddle.

Mungkin ini alasan dia ingin memiliki dan membungkus Hermione hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yang membuat semakin rumit, kenapa sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu ikut mendekati gadisnya?

Tapi Tom yakin paman dan bibinya tidak akan merelakan anak kebanggaan mereka menikah dengan anak bawahan mereka. Bawahan ayahnya, lebih tepat. Tom baru mengetahui bahwa Wendel Granger adalah tangan kanan terpercaya ayahnya.

Nah, dengan posisi tidak direstui, apa yang bisa bocah itu lakukan?

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Hermione menandak-nandak kesal. Dia sangat membenci superioritas klan Riddle dan Malfoy di sekolah ini.

Dengan mudahnya mereka melempar-lemparkan Hermione di kelas B, lalu dipindah di kelas G.

Konyol.

Administrasi disini tampaknya bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilindungi integritasnya.

"Hai, Hermione. Aku Ginny. Ginevra Weasley. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Yah, setidaknya ada satu gadis yang terlihat bersahabat, tidak menambahkan pertanyaan 'apa perusahaan orangtuamu' dibelakan kalimat perkenalannya.

"Hai Ginny. Nama yang cantik." Hermione tersenyum. Sedikit penasaran dengan latar belakang gadis sopan ini.

"Kau bisa duduk denganku, kalau kau mau," Ginni mengedikkan bahunya. "Biasanya aku duduk ndengan Parvati, tapi dia pindah kelas tadi. Kuberitahu saja, jangan duduk dengan Parkinson. Dia bau camilan kucing. Sebisa mungkin hindari Lovegood. Dia menyebalkan. Dan apapun yang terjadi, jauhi Brown. Dia biang gosip mematikan."

Hermione tertawa sekilas sebelum memutuskan duduk disebelahnya.

"Nah, ceritakan padaku gosip-gosip terbaru dari si Brown ini."

"Ada yang terbaru, sebenarnya," Ginny menolehkan wajahnya. "Kau tahu Greengrass? Yang duduk dengan Lovegood itu. Iya. Dia miskin, sebenarnya. Tapi kabarnya ayah kandungnya menemukan dia yang menghilang limabelas tahun yang lalu. Lavender kira itu karena ibu Astoria adalah istri simpanannya, makanya mereka dibuang. Baru-baru ini istri sah dari ayahnya itu meninggal, tanpa anak. Membuat ayahnya kalang kabut mencari pewaris. Untungnya, dia ditemukan. Atau ibunya yang menunjukkan diri, Lavender bilang ini masih perlu ditelusuri."

Wow.

Hermione melirik tanpa dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi penasarannya pada Astoria di pojok ruangan. Tanpa sadar mata mereka bertemu.

Hermione mencoba tersenyum. Entah kenapa, Astoria menatapnya dengan sinis.

Yah, Hermione tahu dia akan sering bermasalah dengannya hanya dengan satu kali berpandangan.

.

.

.

Narcissa Malfoy duduk dengan cemas di sofa beludrunya yang mahal. Didepannya, Lucius berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" cicitnya.

Lucius menghembuskan nafas keras-keras.

"Mungkin kita harus mulai mencari dukungan. Kau tahu Greengrass? Nilai kekayaannya muncul di Koran pagi ini. Jumlahnya tidak main-main."

"Lalu?"

"Jodohkan anaknya dengan Draco. Kita akan sedikit terselamatkan."

"Draco telah jatuh cinta dengan anak Wendell itu. Ah, aku menyesal megundang mereka ke pesta."

"Kurasa Tom juga menyukai anak itu. Dia berkeras menjauhkannya dari Draco."

"Lebih baik kalau Tom dengan anak itu. Mungkin beberapa surat saham akan berpindah tangan, tapi posisi perusahaan kita akan tetap aman."

"Ya, aman. Kalau Wendell tetap menurut padaku." Lucius mencibir. "Sahabat Riddle Senior berkuliah dulu. Aku curiga dia menggunakan anaknya untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita. Aku curiga dia berniat membantu Tom untuk menguasai seluruh kekayaan orangtuanya."

Narcissa memucat. "Jangan sampai aset-aset yang telah kita amankan kembali padanya! Aku merelakan nyawa Bella untuk semua ini."

"Bella? Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau membunuhnya. Bella mati karena mobilnya terbakar, istriku. Hentikan perasaan bersalah yang absurd itu. Kita tak menyuruhnya naik mobil itu dan melewati tebing, bukan? Itu bukan salah kita."

.

.

.

Mr. dan Mrs. Greengrass merayakan hari ini dengan bersulang.

Rasa-rasanya, rencana mereka hari ini berjalan amat lancar.

"Suamiku," Mrs. Greengrass mengangkat gelas wine-nya. "Aku sudah lama ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan suamiku."

Mr. Greengrass terbahak.

"Aku yakin Lucius akan segera menghubungi kita. Si serakah. Dia pasti ingin mengeruk kekayaanku. Ingat bagaimana dia membeli anak perusahaanku dengan pongah dulu? Aku yakin dia telah lupa. Tapi sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu ingat penghinaannya. Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya jatuh miskin, bagaimanapun caranya."

Mrs. Greengrass mengerling.

"Asal jangan memberatkan Astoria. Sudah cukup dia hidup sengsara berdua saja denganku. Dia anakmu juga, suamiku. Dia anakmu satu-satunya. Mungkin harusnya akulah yang menjadi istrimu dari dulu. Kita akan bahagia. Alih-alih dengan perempuan ringkih penyakitan itu."

"Kau tahu tiga perempat kekayaanku berasal darinya. Meski karena dia juga aku kehilangan kalian."

Mrs. Greengrass mengusap ujung matanya yang sedikit berair, teringat betapa kejamnya ketika dia dibuang ke pinggiran London dengan menggendong Astoria, demi menyelamatkan posisi Mr. Greengrass.

Tapi perjuangannya tidak sia-sia.

Dia dan Astoria akan membalaskan penderitaan mereka pada siapapun yang membuat mereka bersakit-sakitan!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

| Author's Note |

Dramione? Tomione? Dratomione?

Luangkan waktumu untuk mereview fict ini! Mungkin akan kubalas review kalian secara langsung dibeberapa chapter nanti! Terimakasih dan mohon maaf sebelumnya atas ketidakahlianku dalam menyelesaikan karya-karyaku.

Regards,

chrstbl


End file.
